Forever Is a Long Time
by PricelessBabyGirl
Summary: He's engaged, she been hooking up with him. She wants more. He's scared to leave his fiancee, but doesn't he know...forever is a long time, especially with the wrong person.
1. His Heart

"_Dude, are you sure you can handle being married? Being with one girl, for the rest of your life?"_

"_As long as that girl is Samantha, then yes."_

_John Cena stood up and looked at his friend, "I don't think you can. You and her getting married is a mistake, and I think you're doing it just because she's pregnant."_

"_I'm doing it because I love her," Randy Orton retorted. "Her and I are starting a family and I'm thirty years old, it's time to settle down."_

"_And I understand that, I just don't think she's the right girl for you."_

"_Well I say she is."_

_John sighed, "Okay Randy, I hope you're making the right choice. I personally think it won't last but I guess we'll see."_

Randy Orton shook off his thoughts and looked at the woman lying next to him. She was gorgeous; she had tan skin, beautiful, long dirty brown hair, and the nicest ass Randy had ever seen on a woman. Randy could honestly say he was head over heels for her. There was just one problem: she's not his fiancée. _Damn John for being right. _

One Week Later…

Alexa Cannon was a 22 year old real estate agent from New Jersey; she moved to Connecticut five years ago to attend college but loved it so much that she couldn't leave. She had everything she wanted; money, nice car, wonderful house, and she could have any man she desired. The only problem was that she could never find one that was good enough for her; until she met Randy Orton. She was showing one of her clients by the name of Paul Levesque, also known as Triple H, a house in Hartford and he had come with him that day. The minute the two saw each other there was an instant connection, after Paul saw the house Randy gave Alexa his number. Alexa called him later that night and they met up for drinks and ended up at her house, in her bed, having mind blowing sex. It wasn't till the next day that Randy told Alexa he was engaged, and normally Alexa would have ended things and moved on to the next one but something about him kept her hanging on. Living in Connecticut she knew a few of the wrestlers, a diva by the name of Barbara, Barbie as Alexa called her and Kelly Kelly as WWE Universe called her. When Alexa went on the road with Barbie she would meet up with Randy before, during, and after any shows he had. Alexa knew her and Randy would never be anything more than sex.

For some reason the guilt had been getting to Alexa, she had been blowing off Randy's texts and calls and the last time he tried to hook up with her she made some excuse to leave. She couldn't take helping Randy cheat on his wife. It was fun at first but Alexa was starting to get feelings; she felt guilty. The feeling that bothered her the most was how much she was in love with Randy Orton.

"Hey bitch," Barbie said as she walked into Alexa's office and sat down in the chair across from her. "Your vacation starts in one hour and then you're stuck with me for the next month straight."

Alexa smiled, "Why did I even agree to this? There's no way I can put up with you for a month straight."

"Oh you love me, and besides, we both know why you agreed to it…a month straight of hot sex with THE legend killer himself," Barbie smiled. She was the only person Alexa could trust with a secret like this. "But I should warn you, she's gonna be with him at the show tonight."

Alexa sighed, her plans for tonight were ruined, "I'm sure I can find something else to get into."

"Hmm…there's a certain high flying superstar that has taken a great interest in you."

"Evan and I are just friends, he's really nice and he keeps me company while you're partying and Randy's with his wife. Now can you stop talking to me for five minute so I can finish this e-mail and get the hell out of here and start my vacation?"

Barbie sat back and Alexa finished up what she had to do before the two left. They stopped at Alexa's house so she could change out of her work clothes and get her bags. The two made their way to the arena, the first person Alexa saw was Randy, and of course he was stand with Samantha who was holding Randy's daughter, Mikayla. Alexa continued to walk past him without making any type of eye contact.

Later That Night…

It was almost two in the morning and Alexa woke up to someone knocking on her door, she walked over and opened it. She was about to say something when her visitor started kissing her passionately, while he kicked the door closed behind him. Randy knew Barbie was in the bed next to Alexa's so he led Alexa to the bathroom. Randy sat Alexa up on the counter and put his hand up her night gown. It was at that time that Alexa stopped him, it took everything in her to do it but she knew she had to. This had to end; tonight.

Alexa leaned over and turned on the light, "This ends now."

Randy looked at Alexa confused, "What ends?"

Alexa sighed, "Whatever you and I are. The secret hook ups behind everyone's back, I don't want to do it anymore. It's not fair to Samantha; you should be doing this with her right now."

Randy looked at Alexa dumbfounded, he searched for words to say something to her and he just couldn't find them so he left. Alexa regained her composure and crawled back into bed and the tears she was holding in started falling.

Outside of the hotel room, Randy was sitting on the floor in the hallway next to her door. He wanted her to walk out there and say she changed her mind. He wanted to knock on the door again just to see her, even if they didn't have sex, he would just lay in bed with her if that's what she wanted. Randy was so confused, he was engaged to Samantha and he loved her, she had his daughter. But at the same time he was sleeping to Alexa, he loved her and she had…his heart.

**A/N: Short, I know. But there will be more as long I get some goooooood reviews haha. Read&Review. Kthanks.**


	2. An Interesting Night

_**A/N: I decided, out of respect for Randy's ACTUAL wife, I will not be using Samantha. Her name is now Chloe.**_

Alexa and Barbie walked down the halls of the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Although Alexa was upset about cutting things off with Randy she also felt a sense of relief, there was no more lying, no more sneaking, and no more nights of her lying in bed feeling guilty for what her and Randy were doing to Samantha.

"Hey Alexa," she heard a voice say as she walked past someone.

Alexa looked back, "Hey Evan. I'll meet you in the locker room," Alexa said to Barbie.

"So, you're stuck traveling with the wonderful WWE crew for the next month, I hope that means you and I will be hanging out a lot."

"Oh, you know we will. I actually don't have any plans for tonight if you wanted to do something."

Evan thought for a second, "Movie night in my room?"

"Hm…do I really wanna be cramped up in a hotel room with Evan Bourne?" Alexa smiled. "Yeah, I'll leave here with you."

Evan smiled and leaned in and kissed Alexa on the cheek and hugged her before they went their separate ways.

Randy Orton watched the two of them, he always knew Evan had a thing for Alexa, and they were always together, he just didn't think it was a romantic thing.

Later that night, Alexa was sitting in catering texting someone on her phone when someone came and sat down next to her.

"Are you seeing Evan?"

"Randy," Alexa said without looking up from her phone. "No, I am not seeing Evan, we're just friends. I don't see why it would matter if I was seeing him anyway."

Randy sighed, "Then why did you end things like that?"

"Because you're with Chloe, and speaking of her…isn't she here?"

"She's in the locker room," Randy said. "I told her I had to go talk to Vince about something."

Alexa laughed to herself, "And that's why I ended things, I'm tired of the lies. You and her are engaged, your wedding is next month. If you want to keep cheating on her then fine, but I won't be the person helping you do it," Alexa said as she got up and left catering. She was so pissed off that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and collided with a man's hard chest. Alexa looked up and smiled, "I'm sorry John."

"It's fine, you seemed to be in your own little world," John laughed. "I'm gonna take a guess…Randy?"

Alexa sighed, "I ended things."

John look at Alexa surprised before guiding her into his locker room, "He wasn't lying."

"No, I couldn't take it anymore. The guilt was just eating at me," Alexa said. "And now he's jealous because he saw me talking to Evan."

"That man is confused, but deep down I think he knows which one of you he wants."

"Well, he better say something soon. His wedding is in 4 weeks," Alexa said.

"I don't think he has the balls to do it," John said. "He's selfish; he wants to keep you both around even though he only loves one of you."

Alexa sighed, "Well let's hope that Chloe is the one he loves, because I'm done with him and they're getting married."

John smiled, "I'm happy that you ended things, you're standing up for yourself."

Before Alexa could say anything Randy walked into John's locker room, he went to say something but stopped when he saw Alexa sitting on the couch with John.

"Oh, so it's Evan and John now," Randy said. "Now I really see why you ended things."

Without one word to Randy Alexa stood up and exited John's locker room.

"Randy, she was talking to me about what happened between you two and as your friend I can honestly say that you have some serious thinking to do before you go get married."

Randy sighed and plopped down on the couch, "I have been thinking, and I'm so stuck. I love Chloe, she has my daughter and I don't know what I would do if she ever took her from me."

"And what about Alexa?" John asked. "Because I know she means more to you than just a girl to hook up with."

"She does," Randy said. "She means a lot more. With Alexa things are so easy; I can be stupid and play around with her. With Chloe it's all serious things, bills, plans for the future, I can't remember the last time her and I just laughed together."

"I already know which one you should go with, and I think deep down you do to," John said.

Later that night, Alexa was in her hotel room getting ready to leave for Evan's room. She decided she would just wear her pajamas like she always does when they do movie nights. She put on a simple pair of pink and white plaid shorts and a white tank top; she slipped her slippers on, grabbed her room key, and headed down to Evan's room. She knocked on the door and didn't have to wait long until he answered the door. Alexa walked in the room and was confused when she saw John Cena, Mike Mizanin, John Morrison, Adam Copeland, and Randy Orton sitting in Evan's room.

"Did I get the plans wrong?" Alexa asked.

"No," Evan said. "Randy called and said they were all coming over to watch the game and before I could tell them I had plans they were knocking at my door. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Alexa sighed, she knew Randy did it just her and Evan couldn't hang out. "I'll come back another time."

"Alexa," Randy said. "The Sixers and playing, come watch with us," he said, referring to her favorite basketball team.

"Yeah," Evan said. "We can still hang out, just not alone."

"Yeah, I miss watching basketball games with you," John Morrison said.

Alexa hesitated at first but gave in and walked into the hotel room. Alexa took a seat and was joined by Evan who put an arm around her. Randy looked over at Alexa and Evan and rolled his eyes and sighed.

'_I have a feeling this night is going to end up being interesting,' _John Cena said when he saw his friends reaction. 


	3. Say Goodbye

The night went along with no confrontations. Alexa and Morrison went back and forth arguing over the game when finally Alexa had moved from the seat next to Evan to the seat next to John Morrison, which was coincidentally next to Randy also.

"Yeah baby," Alexa said. "Who won again John?"

John Morrison rolled his eyes and sighed, smiling to himself, "The Sixers did."

Alexa smiled, "And whose weak ass team did they beat?"

"Mine," John smiled.

Alexa laughed, she truly enjoyed spending time with these six men, even Randy was okay at times. He hadn't tried anything on her at all that night, things between the two were strictly friendly and Alexa enjoyed it that way.

"So what are we watching next?" Randy asked.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm heading to bed," Adam said as he stood up.

"I think all of us are," Mike said and he John Cena and Morrison stood up.

Randy, Alexa, and Evan said goodbye to the four men before sitting back on the couch, an awkward silence falling over the three of them.

"So how long have the two of you been fucking?" Randy said breaking the silence.

There went the enjoyable Randy. Alexa sighed, "We're not fucking Randy." Alexa stood up; "Evan, I'll see you tomorrow," Alexa leaned down and gave Evan a hug before leaving the hotel room.

Without a word to Evan, Randy got up and went after Alexa. He saw her when she was halfway to the elevators. "I love you," he said, loud enough for her to here.

Alexa turned around, looking confused, "You love me?"

"I do, I'm sorry for all this bullshit but I love you. You're everything I've ever wanted in a girl," Randy said. He didn't know where all this was coming from, he hadn't planned for his feelings to come out the way they were.

"You're marrying Chloe Randy. You and I have been seeing each other for five months now, you've had all this time to figure out what you want and you haven't and now, four weeks before your wedding you decide to tell me you love me. What do you want me to say?" Alexa said.

"That you love me too, I know you do."

"You're right, I do. I fell for you a long time ago, which was around the same time that I realized you were never going to leave Chloe for me," Alexa answered.

Randy sighed, thinking of something else, anything else, to say to Alexa but nothing came out.

Alexa shook her head and continued going to her hotel room.

Later that night, it was now three a.m. and Randy found himself drunk and sitting next to Alexa's hotel room door, going over the fight he had just had with Chloe.

_Baby come here sit down, let's talk_

_I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by_

_Say that I love you, _

_But you know, this thing ain't been no walk in the park for us_

_I swear it'll only take a minute_

_You'll understand when I finish_

_And I don't wanna see you cry_

_But I don't wanna be the one_

_To tell you a lie_

_Randy walked into his hotel room and saw Chloe sitting on the couch watching TV._

"_Hey baby," she said as she looked over at him. "Did you have fun watching the game with the guys?"_

"_Uh yeah," Randy said. He knew that if he didn't get right to this he was going to chicken out. Randy quietly turned off the TV and sat down next to Chloe. "We need to talk."_

_How do you let it go? When you_

_You just don't know? What's on_

_The other side of the door_

_When you're walking out, talk about it_

_Everything I tried to remember to say _

_Just went out my head_

_So I'ma do the best I can_

_To get you to understand_

"_Randy, what's wrong?" Chloe asked with concern. "Baby, did you get suspended again?"_

"_No Chlo, I'm not suspended; this isn't about anything with work."_

"_Then what is it Randy? Just tell me already."_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way  
I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you, it's me  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

"_I think we should call off the wedding," Randy stated._

_Chloe stood up and looked at Randy in disbelief, "Why?"_

"_I'm just not ready. I love you and I love being with you but…"_

"_But what Randy? What could possibly be causing you to call off our wedding out of nowhere?"_

"_I love her more," Randy said._

_Girl I know your heart is breaking  
And a thousand times I  
Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, girl I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never  
Thought I would see the day we grew apart  
And I wanna know_

"_Who Randy?" Chloe was now furious; it was taking everything in her to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake up Mikayla._

"_Alexa," Randy said. "Her and I have been seeing each other for the past five months. She ended things between us a few days ago out of pure guilt and I just can't get her off my mind."_

"_So you're ending the past three years over some whore?"_

_Randy felt his temper starting to raise and took a deep breath to calm himself down, "Don't call her a whore."_

"_Why not Randy? That's what she is; she's breaking our family up."_

"_No she's not Chloe," Randy said standing up. "I'm not breaking our family up I'm breaking you and I up. I need a break from this; us getting married won't work right now."_

_Chloe sat back down on the couch and let the tears fall, "How did this happen?"_

"_I don't know, I met her several months ago and we slept together. From then on we kept hanging out and sleeping together occasionally. I have fun with her Chloe, her and I laugh together. You and I are always to serious, business, bills, future plans, we never just have fun and let loose."_

"_So instead of confronting me about this you go off and find someone else?"_

"_Not intentionally," Randy said. "I thought she was going to be a quick hook-up and that's it."_

_Chloe sat in silence for a good three minutes before walking over to the door and opening it, "Get your bags and leave please."_

_Randy knew he should say something to her but he really didn't want to, all he could think about was getting to Alexa's room and telling her that they could finally be together. Randy grabbed his bags and left the room. As he was walking towards the elevators he saw a familiar person leaving someone's hotel room, Randy hid behind the corner so the person wouldn't see them._

_That's when he saw Evan Bourne step out of the hotel and embrace the person in a tight hug. Randy felt his heart sink when he saw that the person was Alexa._

_He quietly took a few deep breaths before heading down to the hotel bar, where he would spend a majority of the night._

Randy stood up, using the doorknob to help him and knocked on Alexa's door. It took a few knocks until Alexa finally opened the door.

"I'm sorry," Randy said before leaning down and kissing Alexa passionately.

**A/N: This is history for me lol, I've never used a song in one of my stories, I hope I didn't screw it up too bad. As always Read&Review. THANK YOU!**


	4. Trust Issues

**Special thanks to…**

**Sonib89**

**Matthotty101**

**Justkimmy**

**For reviewing the previous chapter, my reviewers are what keeps me writing3**

Alexa pushed Randy off of her, "What are you doing?"

"I left her," Randy said. "I wanna be with you."

Alexa sat down, "You're lying, and you're drunk. You've told me before you left her and then it turned out that you were just saying that so I would have sex with you."

"I'm not lying, and I'm not just saying it. I really left her, I called the wedding off. I have my bags outside your door," Randy said as he opened the hotel room door and grabbed his bags from the hallway. He held them up for Alexa to see.

Alexa was overwhelmed, "Why did you leave her?"

Randy walked over to Alexa and kneeled down in front of her, "Because I love you, I love her too but with you it's different. I can't go one day without thinking about what you're doing, I wanna be next to you 24/7. I cheated on Chloe more than once, but I've never felt this way about anyone but you."

Alexa fought back the tears that were close to falling, "So what does all this make us?"

"That's up to you, but I want us to be together."

Alexa sighed, "I think right now we just need to be friends, take things slow. It's always been just sex between us; we never went out and did things together."

"Well let's go out now; we don't have to hide anymore. We can do whatever we want and not have to worry about getting caught."

"It's almost three a.m. we're not going anywhere right now except to bed. Barbie is gone for the night, you can sleep in her bed," Alexa said.

Randy sighed, "Okay." Randy stood up and made his way over to Barbie's bed and laid down.

Alexa laid down in her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, Randy thought that he would be able to do the same with the amount of alcohol he had consumed but sleep just wouldn't come for him that night. He felt too good to sleep, he felt free. He didn't have to sneak around anymore; he could do whatever he wanted and not get bitched at about it.

The next morning, Alexa woke up and looked over to Barbie's bed. Randy was no longer there. Alexa knew that the events of last night were too good to be true. She slowly got up and made her way into the bathroom where she saw a piece of paper taped to the mirror.

She pulled it off and read it, _'Good morning beautiful. I went down to the gym for a little bit. Be ready when I get back so we can go out for breakfast. Love you forever, Randy.'_

Alexa smiled; maybe he was seriously done with Chloe. Alexa started running the water for a shower, she let the water get to the right temperature before taking her clothes off and getting in. She took a quick shower, washing just her body and not her hair. When Alexa got out she dried off with a towel and brushed her teeth. When she walked out of the bathroom she saw Randy sitting on the couch watching something on TV, hearing the bathroom door open he looked over at her and smiled.

"How did you get back in?" Alexa smiled.

Randy stood up and made his way over to her, "I stole your room key." Randy wrapped his arms around Alexa's waist and leaned down and kissed Alexa gently. Alexa kissed him back, it felt so good to kiss him and not have to worry about anyone finding out but Alexa knew that if she didn't stop the kiss the two of them would end up doing more and as much as she wanted to the two of them had to be more than just sex.

Alexa kissed Randy a little bit longer before slowly pulling away, "I have to get dressed so we can get to breakfast," she smiled.

"We could always just stay here and have breakfast in bed together," Randy smiled seductively.

"As tempting as that sounds, we agreed to be friends," she smiled.

Randy sighed, "You're right." Randy walked back over and plopped down on the couch watching TV again.

Alexa sighed to herself before grabbing some clothes out of her bag and walking back into the bathroom. Once Alexa had finished getting dressed she looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a yellow halter top, Alexa applied some light make up before running a brush through her hair. When she exited the bathroom she saw Randy sitting on the couch, watching TV, with the same disappointed look he had before she went to get dressed.

Alexa say down next to Randy and put her hand over his, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Randy answered, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"You're lying, something is wrong. One second you're happy with me and now you won't even look at me."

Randy sighed, "I'm fine, just a bit impatient is all."

"Impatient?"

"Yeah, I want to be with you but you just push me away. You pushed me away last night and made me sleep in a different bed and then you push me away this morning when I was kissing you. I wish you would have told me you don't have the same feelings for me that I do for you."

Alexa looked up at Randy, "Randy I have the same feelings you do. I think about you every day, I want to spend every second that I'm awake with you, I want you to hold me every night when I go to sleep, I want you to be there when I'm happy, sad, or bitchy. I have fallen so far in love with you that I'm probably never going to stop loving you, and I don't know if I wanna stop."

"Then why can't we be together? If we share the same feelings then there should be nothing stopping us."

"Because I want to know if this is what we both really want and it's not just an infatuation with each other. You were with Chloe, I couldn't have you and you couldn't have me because of that. I need to know we fell in love with each other and not the chase."

Randy took Alexa's hand in his, "Trust me, I love you. It was never about the chase for me, it was always about being with, around you, or even just hearing your voice."

Alexa sighed, she knew Randy loved her but she was scared that if they jumped right into things that Randy would realize he made a mistake when he left Chloe and Alexa would end up hurt.

Randy looked at the pained look on Alexa's face, he knew there was another reason she didn't want to be with him right now, "Does any of this have anything to do with Evan?"

Alexa sighed and stood up, "No Randy, I've told you before that Evan and I are just friends. That's it."

"Then tell me what else is wrong Alexa, you know I love you, I know you love me, I don't see a problem so tell what else is wrong with you."

Alexa sighed and looked at the ground, "I don't want you to leave me for Chloe."

"Leave you for Chloe?"

"Yeah, I don't want us to get together and somewhere down the line you feel as if you made a mistake and you never should have left Chloe. Then you're just going to end up seeing her or some other girl behind my back like you did with me," Alexa said, she hadn't meant for that last part to come out but she felt kind relived that it did.

Randy sat there, looking at Alexa in shock, "So you're afraid I'm going to end up cheating on you?" Randy stood up from the couch and walked to Alexa, "I'm not going to cheat on you. I made a lot of mistakes since I've been with Chloe but you aren't one of them. I've never felt this way about any women in my life, I've never loved a women this much before. You have a strong hold on me and no girl can or will ever break that. If this taking it slow thing is about building trust between us then fine but the trust won't come if you keep pushing away. I'm not telling you to have sex with me and I'm not telling you to jump into a relationship with me, I'm just asking you to let me in so that I can show that everything I'm telling you is real."

Alexa looked up at Randy, tears filling her eyelids, never in her life had a man said anything like that, or made her feel the way Randy was making her feel right now. As much as Alexa wanted to keep her guard up she felt as if Randy had knocked it all the way down.

Randy pulled Alexa to him and hugged her tight as her tears fell, after she had stopped crying Randy looked down at her, "This conversation can be over for now, let's just go to breakfast."

Alexa looked up at Randy, "Good idea." The two grabbed their belongings and headed out the door; on the way there Randy's phone started ringing.

Randy sighed, "Its Chloe."

The smile Alexa had on her face fell when she heard her name, but she knew Chloe had Randy's daughter so she'd have to deal with her calling occasionally.

"What Chloe?" Randy said as he answered the phone.

"Mikayla and I are leaving," Chloe said. "We're going to move our things out of your house; I found somewhere else to move to. If you want to see her before we go you can come and get her for an hour or two while I get things together."

"Fine, I'll be right there," Randy said before hanging up. "I'll meet you in the lobby; I gotta go get Mikayla because Chloe is leaving to move out of the house."

Alexa nodded her head as she exited the elevator.

Randy rode the elevator to Chloe's floor, when he arrived on the right floor he exited the elevator and made his way to the hotel room and knocked on the door, waiting a few minutes before Chloe opened it.

Randy walked in, "I hope she's dressed and ready because I'm meeting a friend for breakfast."

"She's asleep," Chloe said as she gestured towards the bed where Mikayla was sleeping. "She'll be waking up soon though so we have a few minutes to talk."

"No, I'll wake her up now. I don't want to be late for breakfast."

"Randy, you left me for someone else last night; I at least deserve more of an explanation."

"What more of an explanation do you want? I love her in such a different way then I love you, I can't be with you."

"Yes you can, just stop seeing her and we can move on. Take off work for a while and spend time with me and Mikayla, you'll forget all about her. It's probably just a phase anyway."

"No Chloe, this isn't a phase. You know I've cheated before and they were all one night flings that I had forgotten about the next morning, until I met Alexa. She changed everything, she makes me happy, she makes me laugh, and I love her."

"I don't make you happy? I don't make you laugh? Randy I birthed your child."

"And I am thankful for that, you gave me Mikayla. No other girl could have done that and for that I'll always love you in some way, just not enough to pursue this relationship."

"You know if things don't work out between you and her I won't take you back," Chloe said.

"That's fine, if Alexa and I don't work out then I'm still walking away knowing I made the right decision when I called off the wedding. I need to marry someone I love more than anything in this world, and Alexa is that person."

"Yeah, she's that person for now, until the next ring rat comes along and spreads her legs for you just like she did."

Randy clenched his fists together, Chloe was pissing him off with her smart comments and he desperately needed to get down to Alexa.

Down in the lobby, Alexa had been waiting fifteen minutes already. She kept telling herself that she knew this would happen, Randy went to see Chloe and they probably talked it all out and solved any problems that they had and now they were headed back to St. Louis together. Alexa shook her head and made her way back to her hotel room; once she arrived she took off her shorts, shirt, and bra and slipped on one of Randy's t-shirts before sliding into bed wearing only the t-shirt and a white thong. Once in bed Alexa laid on her side on her pillow and pulled the blanket over her head before letting the tears fall, she had ended up just how she had assumed she would…hurt.

Back in Chloe's room the comments still hadn't stopped, Randy was standing there fighting back his anger when finally he decided to leave.

"Nevermind about this Chloe," Randy walked over to Mikayla and gently placed a kiss on her forehead, "Daddy loves you babygirl," he whispered before walking back over towards the door. "I'llbe home tomorrow, I'll talk to you then about coming to see her," he said before leaving the hotel room. Randy looked down at his phone and saw the time; he had been in Chloe's room for the last twenty five minutes, leaving Alexa waiting downstairs. Randy quickly made his way to the lobby when he saw Alexa wasn't there he reached in his pocket for her room key, when he found it he made his way up to her room. When he walked in he saw Alexa sleeping peacefully, her face wet from crying, _'Shit, she probably thinks Chloe and I worked things out,' _Randy thought. He wanted to wake her up and explain everything to her but she looked too beautiful for him to disturb her so he let her sleep. Randy slid on a pair of sweatpants before climbing into bed next to Alexa. He kissed her forehead and she started to move a little.

"Randy," Alexa said as she began waking up. "What are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to go to breakfast," Randy said.

"You never came back so I just figured things between you and her had gotten fixed."

"No," Randy said as he shook his head. "Not even close. She just wanted me to give her more of an explanation and I did. Alexa, I told you earlier I don't want to be with her and I meant it."

Alexa rolled over on her side facing Randy and sighed, "I know, I guess it's just that I've been coming second to you for so…"

"Whoa," Randy said as he cut her off. "You've never came second to her, I always cancelled things with her to be with you. I even went on the road when I was scheduled to be with you. You were far from being second."

The two were silent for a few moments until Alexa spoke up, "I want this to work."

Randy propped himself up on his elbow, looking at Alexa, "I do to; I want it more than anything."

"Here's what we'll do. I'm on the road for the next three or four weeks, we'll do the friends thing for the time being and for a little while after I go back home and you continue traveling. I have to know we can both make it through not seeing each other for long periods of time. After we get through all that then we can officially be a couple."

Randy smiled, "So we're looking at two months of being friends?"

"Yeah," Alexa answered.

"And then you're all mine?"

"Oh, I'm all yours now," Alexa smiled. "But it'll be official after this friend thing."

Randy smiled, "I like that." Randy leaned in and kissed Alexa. The kiss lasted until the two were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Alexa sighed and rolled out of bed, slipping on a pair of her shorts she found along the way, Alexa opened the door and saw Chloe standing there holding Mikayla.


	5. She's Perfect

"You're Alexa?" Chloe said, sounding jealous. "Randy could have done better."

Before Alexa could reply to Chloe's smart remark Randy stepped in front of Alexa. "What are you here for Chloe?" Randy asked, he was thankful he made it to the door in time to stop a possible fight between the two.

"I just thought you would want to say goodbye to Mikayla, we're leaving now," Chloe answered.

Randy turned his attention towards Mikayla, "Hey baby girl," he smiled as he extended his arms and Mikayla came to him. Alexa quietly made her way back over the bed and sat down on it, looking at few things on her phone. She let Randy say his goodbyes to Mikayla; she really wasn't paying any attention to the words that Randy and Chloe were exchanging until she heard Chloe say her name.

"Oh, I told Alexa already but I wanna tell you too, you could do so much better," Chloe said to Randy.

Alexa got up to defend herself when she heard Randy start talking.

"Listen Chloe Alexa is perfect; I can't do better than her because there is no one better than her. I know that what she and I did behind your back wasn't right but you still have no right to hate her. And if this is how it's going to be every time I get to see Mikayla then you better find someone else to drop her off," Randy kissed Mikayla once before handing her back to Chloe. "Have a safe trip and text me and let me know that my daughter got there safely," he said before shutting the door in her face. Randy took a deep breath and walked back to the bed. "Look I'm sorry…" he started before looking up and seeing Alexa smiling at him.

"'I can't do better because there is no one better than her'?" Alexa said, quoting part of what Randy had just said to Chloe.

Randy smiled as he crawled on the bed, on his hands and knees in front of Alexa who was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. "It's the truth," he said as he placed a gentle kiss on Alexa lips.

Alexa smiled and kissed him back, the kiss got a little heated as Randy began to slowly push Alexa down on her back. As she laid back she un-crossed her legs and Randy slowly began to move his hand up her shirt as Alexa ran her fingers up and down his perfectly toned abs. As Randy put his hand on the hem of Alexa's shorts her phone began to ring.

Alexa sighed before squeezing herself out from underneath Randy and answering her phone; having a short conversation with the person on the other end. Alexa hung up her phone and climbed back on the bed with Randy.

"I have to be back at work tomorrow afternoon," she said.

"I thought you were on vacation," Randy said.

"I am but one of co-workers went on maternity leave sooner than expected and they need me to take over her jobs. He said he'd give me a whole month of paid-leave after she gets back from maternity leave."

"So I guess the flight we're catching later today will be your flight home?"

"Yeah, I'll probably switch flights when we leave for the airport." Alexa looked over at the clock, "Which we really should be getting ready for."

**A/N: sorry about the awkward ending but this chapter has been sitting on my computer forever. I wanted to post it so that I can start fresh with the next chapter. Read and review pleaseeee!**


	6. New Home

The next day Alexa sat in her office sorting through some papers and finalizing her schedule for the day. She had 8 hours to do 15 tours on 6 different homes, so she knew today would be a long one. The sound of a knock on her office door made Alexa look up to see one of her co-workers holding an arrangement of a dozen red roses.

"There were just delivered for you," she smiled as she sat them on Alexa's desk.

"Thank you Irene," she smiled as Irene left her office.

Alexa stood from her desk and walked over to the bouquet of flowers and pulled the card from the middle.

'_Just because I love you. I miss you, Randy.'_

Alexa smiled to herself and placed the card back into the holder in the middle of the flowers before she looked at the clock on the wall and grabbed her purse and files before heading out the door to get started on her tours.

Alexa took a deep breath and she opened her car door, it was now 5:30 in the evening and Alexa was on her last tour. The only upside to this tour was the fact that the house she was showing was one of her favorite houses ever. It was a beautiful three story white home, with a wraparound porch. The minute you walked in the door your breath was taken away by the two-sided stairs, one leading to the left and one leading to the right. Either side would lead you to one of the four upstairs bedrooms, the master having its own bathroom and the other three sharing two bathrooms. Downstairs there was a huge kitchen, two family rooms, two offices, a dining room, and a laundry room. The third level of the house was a basement, completely furnished; perfect for whatever the lucky owners would want to do with it. Looking out the sliding glass doors that were in the kitchen there was a perfect view of the in-ground pool, huge backyard, deck, and pool house. There were times when Alexa would stand in this house before her tour and envision her life in this house, kids running around and playing outside while Alexa cooked dinner and watched them through kitchen window.

Alexa's thoughts were broken when she heard the sound of her front door opening; she quickly opened the file to the house, finding it odd that the person who wanted to see the house didn't leave a name. Alexa walked to the front door, still looking through the house file.

"Thank you for coming out today," Alexa said. "I just know you'll love…" Alexa stopped talking when she locked eyes with the person seeing the house.

"I expected you to be surprised but I didn't expect you to not show me any love," Randy smiled as Alexa dropped her files and ran to Randy, giving him a huge hug and the most passionate kiss.

"Let me get my stuff and then we can leave," she smiled as Randy placed her back down on her feet.

"Leave? You're supposed to be showing me the house," Randy said as he picked up the files on the floor and handed them back to Alexa.

"But, you have a house," Alexa said.

"That I shared with Chloe, that part of my life is over," he said. "I need to start a new one; with you."

Alexa smiled, "In this house?"

"Yeah, you talk about this house all the time, I needed to see what was so great about it," Randy answered.

"Well let me show you then," Alexa said as she started walking to one of the family rooms. "This is one of the two family rooms in the house, this one has an electric fireplace and a wonderful view of the front yard," Alexa said as she and Randy looked out the window. "The next room we have is one of the two offices, the other one has a built in bookshelf covering one whole wall," Alexa said as she guided Randy to the other office before showing him the second family room. "And now, my favorite room downstairs. The kitchen, all the countertops are made of white marble, the cabinets are white oak. The kitchen is fully furnished with a stainless steel two door fridge, an electric stove with a mounted microwave above it. Connected to the kitchen, is the dining room with access to the backyard," Alexa said as she and Randy walked onto the back patio.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Randy said as he looked in the back yard.

Alexa smiled, "There's an in ground pool, a pool house, and plenty of back yard space. There is fencing around the pool so no worries about Mikayla getting in there without someone being with her."

"I can totally see us living here," Randy smiled. "You and Mikayla playing in the pool while I fix dinner on the grill. I love this place already," he said.

"Well, let me show you the upstairs before you make your final decision," Alexa smiled. Randy followed her inside and up one of the flights of stairs, Alexa showed Randy the three spare rooms, two guest bathrooms, before they finally walked over to the master bedroom. Alexa pushed open the double door and looked over at Randy's face, she hadn't even told him about the room and he was already in awe. "This is the master bedroom, there are two walk-in closets, one has a shoe wall and the other does not," Alexa said. "This room has its own bathroom," Alexa explained as the two walked to the bathroom. "There are his and her sinks; a standalone shower with glass doors, there's a bath tub with a Jacuzzi function, and two toilets." Alexa turned to Randy and laughed at the overwhelmed look on his face. "I can show you the basement too if you'd like."

"No," Randy said. "I already know I want the house."

Alexa smiled, "Well let's go sit and handle some paper work." Alexa and Randy held hands as they walked down stairs and stood by the island. Alexa gathered all the paper work for Randy to sign, smiling as he signed the last paper. "Congratulations Mr. Orton, this is your new home," Alexa handed Randy the keys.

A/N: I know, boring chapter…next one will be better. I promise.


	7. Take It Slow

Alexa spent the next two weeks working and helping Randy move things into his new home. He was busy on the road so he had movers delivering all of his things to the new place; Alexa just had to be there to let the people in the door. Randy said he would worry about unpacking and decorating when he got home from his two week tour in England but Alexa wasn't going to let that happen, she had a few men from the office help her put furniture where it belonged. Alexa even went shopping and bought Randy everything he would need for a home that he probably left in the other house – dishes, pots and pans, utensils, some decorations to put around the home, curtains, and anything else she thought he might need. Her biggest surprise to him was the brand new king size bed with a mahogany bed frame and post that matched the dresser and side tables she had purchased. Alexa stood in the bedroom, looking around the room with a satisfied smile on her face, she had just finished putting his clothes away in one of the closets and now the whole house was put together. Alexa had to stop admiring her handy work when she heard the alarm system inform her that the front door was open. Alexa made her way down the stairs, smiling when she saw Randy looking around the house.

Alexa quietly followed him into the kitchen as he opened the fridge and all the cabinets, the second he turned around Alexa jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around him. Randy caught Alexa in his arms, using the fridge behind him to keep his balance from his surprise.

"Did you do all this?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah," Alexa said. "You've been on the road for three weeks; I couldn't let you come into your new home with boxes and furniture laying everywhere."

Randy leaned up and kissed Alexa, he couldn't believe he was so lucky to have met the girl in his arms.

"I have to show you the rest of it," she smiled as she hopped out of his arms.

"There's more?"

Alexa laughed as she took his hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Oh, is this your excuse to get me into bed?"

"I didn't know I needed an excuse for that," she smirked.

"Oh you don't," he smiled.

"These two rooms are still empty because I have no clue what you want to do with them, but this room," Alexa said as she opened the bedroom next to the master room and revealed a pink room, there was a pink Dora toddler bed, with matching sheets and blankets in one of the corners, there were pink dressers, a pink bedside table, and even toys all over the floor. "I got her some clothes, pajamas, socks, and other little things she'll need while she's here. The bathroom next to this room is hers, it's decorated in ladybugs," she smiled as she turned to Randy.

"This is why you text me and asked all those questions about her?" Randy smiled as he looked around the room.

"Yup," she smiled. "Now come on, here's the best part," Alexa left the bedroom with Randy following behind her. She gave Randy a sly smile as she pushed open the double doors, smiling to herself as he walked into the room with an awed expression plastered to his face. He looked all around the room before turning to Alexa and picking her up in his arms, and laying her on her back on the bed, holding his weight up on his arms.

"You are absolutely perfect, did you know that?" he smiled before leaning down and kissing her. The two spent most of that afternoon christening Randy's new bed and bathroom.

"So I have to go pick Mikayla and John up from the airport in like an hour," Randy said as he finished drying himself off and slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans from his closet. "You wanna come?" he asked as he watched Alexa put on the clothes she was wearing before their shower back on with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, that's fine," she smiled at him; her smile disappeared when she looked up at him and saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you putting those clothes back on?"

"I don't have any clothes here," she said.

Randy walked over to the other closet and opened it, seeing it was still empty, "Well there's plenty of room," he said. "Let's stop at your house and get you some on the way to the airport," he suggested.

"Randy if I wanted clothes here I would have brought some over," she said. "This is your house, I don't need a closet and I don't need to fill it with clothes."

"Did you miss the part where I said that I wanted to start a new life with you in this house?" Randy said. "How can that happen if you don't planning on staying here?"

Alexa stood from the bed as she finished putting her other shoe on, "The times when I'm going to stay here I'll be sure to pack a bag."

"So you're not going to live here?"

"Live here? Randy, we just started dating you can't expect things to move this fast," she said.

Randy shook his head as he slipped a shirt on before picking up Alexa purse and keys and holding them out to her, "You should get going then."

"Are you serious right now? You're making me leave because I don't want to move in with you?"

"Just leave," Randy said.

Alexa shook her head at Randy before making a quick exit.

"So you just made her leave?" John asked, giving Randy an 'are-you-fucking-serious' look after just hearing about what went down between he and Alexa.

"I told her when I bought the house that I wanted to start a life with her," Randy said. "And now she doesn't even want to live there."

John shook his head, "Do I need to remind you that you two JUST started dating?"

"We've been together for the past six months," he said.

"No, you've been together for ONE month, the other five months you were sleeping together behind Chloe's back," he said. "And now you guys probably aren't even dating anymore, everything she did for you the past two weeks and you kick her out your first night there," John shook his head disapprovingly at Randy before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Randy continued his drive home in silence, processing today's events in through his mind.

"Look," John said before beginning to read something off his phone. "_I wonder if he started pointless fights with her before he snuck off with me #hurtandconfused. _I told you, you're probably not even together anymore."

Randy shook his head as he got off at his exit, Randy sat at the red light deep in thought before quickly making a right turn from the left lane and heading in the direction of Alexa's house.

"Damn, you have a child in the car," John said.

Randy glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Mikayla looking at one of her books and smiled, "I'm sorry man but I have to go talk to her."

John shook his head in approval; finally his friend found some common sense, John looked down at his phone again.

"Wait," Randy said. "You follow her on Twitter?"

John laughed, "Yup and she follows me back," he beamed.

Randy smiled and shook his head, about 5 minutes later Randy pulled into Alexa's driveway, letting out a breath of relief when he saw her car in the driveway.

"I'll stay in here with Mikayla while you go make this work," John said.

"Man, I don't know how long this is going to take," he said as he tossed John his keys. "The address is in the GPS," he said as he motioned to the GPS mounted in the window of his Hummer. "Just don't take her upstairs, I want Alexa to show her the new room," he smiled before closing the car door after getting a nod of agreement from John. Randy impatiently knocked on Alexa's door, not waiting long before she appeared in the doorway in front of him. Her hair was up in a messy bun on the top of her head, she was wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a pink tank top. Her face and eyes were red and puffy, making it look like she had been crying since she left Randy's over two hours ago.

"Why are you here?" She asked as she wiped the tears off her face angrily.

"Can we please talk?" Randy said softly.

"I thought you had to get Mikayla and John," she said as she peaked out the door, not seeing his car in the driveway.

"John took my car and went to the house with Mikayla," Randy said. "And picking up John and Mikayla wasn't all you thought I had to do," Randy said. "John showed me your tweet, can I please come in?"

Alexa opened the door wider and Randy walked past her, making his way to her living room and sitting down on the couch with his head in his hands. Alexa walked into the living room and sat down on the chair across from the couch and just watched Randy as he sat like that for what felt like hours.

"What do I have to do to make you see that I am not going to cheat on you with Chloe or anyone else for that matter?" Randy asked as he lifted his head up to look at Alexa as she shrugged her shoulders in response. "I told you that I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I know I wasn't a faithful man when it came to Chloe but my feelings for her were nothing compared to what I feel for you."

"Then why make the same mistake twice? You asked Chloe to marry you when you found out that she was pregnant, that was 15 months after you two got together. You and I just got together a month ago, why do you want to rush things?"

"Because you are not Chloe," he said. "These past two weeks I missed you. I didn't go out after shows, I did whatever I had to do for work that day and then went to the hotel and went back to sleep just so the day would end and I would be another day closer to being with you. You know that I never did any of that when I was with Chloe," he said.

Alexa took a deep breath, "I really want to take this slow. Not because I don't trust you but because it's just something I think I need to do. If you want me to keep clothes at your house, I will—but I don't need a whole closet, one drawer will be enough."

Randy ran his hands through his hair in frustration, he didn't want to live separate lives, he wanted to come home from work and see Alexa in the kitchen making dinner, in bed waiting for him, or even on the couch watching TV but he knew that if he didn't agree to take things slow that she would leave and there wouldn't be any chance of them moving in together.

Alexa saw Randy's frustration and moved from her seat to the coffee table in front of him, taking her hands in his. "Baby, I want to move in with you and I plan on moving in with you. I just need for us to give it a few more months, you need to get comfortable in the new house, and not having Mikayla there all the time, and you need to make sure things are really settled with Chloe. I'm not going anywhere, I'll probably be there every day that you're home anyway but for now things have to go slow. I promise I am not going anywhere, and I will be sharing a home with you soon—why else would I have left the closet with the shoe wall empty."

Randy smirked at Alexa, "I want to see you everyday I'm at home, unless you're working."

"And I promise that you will," Alexa said.

Randy smiled at Alexa before pulling her off the coffee table and into his arms as he sat back on the couch. Alexa sat on Randy's lap with her legs dangling over the arm of the couch, "God, I love you so much," he smiled as he ran his fingers through Alexa's hair.

She smiled in return and leaned her head on his shoulder, "And I love you."

"I need a ride back to my place; can you give me a lift?"

"Yeah," Alexa said as she climbed up off the couch. "Let me just pack a bag," she smiled as she made her way to her bedroom.

"Don't bring too much," Randy smirked. "I only have one drawer for you," he smiled to himself as he heard Alexa giggle. Randy was about to pull his phone from his pocket when he heard a knock on Alexa's door. "I'll get it," he called. Randy was both surprised and furious when he opened the door to see Evan standing in front of him.

"Who is it?" Alexa said as she placed her bag onto the floor as she appeared at Randy's side. "Oh hey Evan, what's up?"

"Nothing, just in town…I have a signing at the book store tomorrow and I thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to hang."

"She's busy," Randy said immediately.

Alexa looked up at Randy in confusion, it took her a minute to remember how jealous Randy was of Evan just a few short weeks ago and she quickly shook her head at Randy before looking back to Evan. "I'm sorry Evan but I'm actually heading to Randy's right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "I wasn't aware you two were an item now, I thought you were with Chloe," he said to Randy.

"Nope, left her for Alexa," Randy said, still giving Evan the 'viper stare'.

"Randy, could you please take my bag to the car and start it," Alexa said, earning a glare from Randy. "Please."

Randy took a deep breath before picking up Alexa's bag and grabbing her keys out of the bowl next to the door; he made his way past Evan and headed to the car.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mention this when we went to lunch last week but Randy and I have been dating for almost a month now. Things weren't going well between him and Chloe so he left her and he and I hooked up."

"Is it serious or are you just playing rebound from his failed engagement?"

"I pretty sure it's serious," Alexa said.

"Yeah sure, you and I both know that Randy doesn't have a faithful bone in his body," Evan said. "I just hope that you get out before you get hurt."

Alexa was about to say something when Randy began honking the car horn, "Look, I'll text you later on tonight," Alexa said. "I'm really sorry."

"Yeah," Evan said. "I'll talk to you tonight," he said before embracing Alexa in a tight hug. "Please don't let him hurt you," he whispered before letting Alexa go and making his way to his car.

Alexa walked back into the house and did a once over to make sure everything was off, she grabbed her purse and locked her front door, closing it behind her.

"You two seem awfully close," Randy said bitterly as Alexa got into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt before Randy backed out of her driveway.

"We're just friends Randy," Alexa said. "I had lunch with him last week and I failed to mention you and I were together, he was surprised that's all."

"Wait, you had lunch with him?" Randy said. "I talked to you every day while I was gone and you told me every little thing about your day but yet you failed to mention having lunch with a man that so obviously wants you."

Alexa took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair, "See this is one of the main reasons we have to take things slow."

"What, so that you can continue these little dates with Evan, it all makes sense now," he said. "You don't want to move in because you know you can't have him over."

"It has nothing to do with Evan," Alexa said. "It's that fact that we don't trust each other."

"You have no reason so not trust me," Randy defended.

"Oh, the fact that you and I just spent the last five months sneaking around behind your fiancée's back should make me put my trust in you? Or how about the fact that before you met me it was your monthly routine to find some girl and cheat on Chloe with her," Alexa said. "You're a cheater, that's what you do and you're probably just jealous of Evan because you have a guilty conscious. You probably already cheated on me," Alexa said.

Randy shook his head in anger, "I told you that I wouldn't cheat on you. I told you that I love you. I told you that I've never felt this way about anyone else. What more do I have to do to prove to you that I am not going to cheat on you, ever."

Alexa took a deep breath, "Maybe there's nothing you can do."

"What does that mean?"

"Maybe I just need to come to realization on my own," Alexa said. "That day after you came to my hotel room and told me you left Chloe I told you that I had fallen so hard for you that I probably won't ever stop loving you, and this feeling scares me. Giving one person your heart and expecting them not to hurt it scares the shit out of me," Alexa said.

"I am never going to hurt you," Randy said. "I know my past doesn't look so good and I know that I did some fucked up shit behind Chloe's back but, I will never do anything to you to hurt you."

Alexa took a deep breath and looked out her window, she hoped her silence would be a hint that she no longer wanted to discuss their current topic.

Randy took a deep breath, "So I told John not to let Mikayla upstairs, I thought maybe you'd like to show her."

Alexa smiled in Randy's direction glad that he took the hint, "This is my first time meeting her."

"Well she's only a year and a half old so I'm pretty sure you won't have a problem getting her to like you," Randy smiled as he pulled into his driveway and parked the car. As Alexa began to get out of the car he touched her hand gently, "Alexa, I'm sorry about the way I acted about Evan. I know you're not sneaking around with him and I know you don't want him. You waited five months for me to leave Chloe and as fucked up as the situation was you're still giving us a chance," he said. "I just want to enjoy the next three days," he said.

Alexa smiled, "Thank you Randy." Alexa opened her door, "Now there's a young lady in your house that I'm dying to meet so let's go."


End file.
